Crazy Things Happen
by Agent Kim
Summary: Abandoned. - sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO! Don't sue me!**

Discovering your a demigod is NOT fun.

For Ligaya Reyes her life was normal up to this point. She had good grades but even though she had ADHD. She was never expecting this.

It all began on a beautiful day, the irony right? She sighed, It was her last day at school and the teacher was still droning on about Bleh Bleh Bleh.

Then the bell rang "SUMMERTIME!" She shouted as she ran though the hallways. She ran into her friend Grover. She just met him this school year he helped me with my botany project and we've been friends ever since.

"Hey Grover!" Whats up?" She said as her sea green eyes looked at him he has curly brown hair, on crutches and always wearing a hat for some reason even though he's never scolded by the teachers. Weird.

"Oh hey Ligaya." He said. Ligaya giggled she found it funny when people pronounced her name wrong she never bother to correct them. " Can I come to your house to day? I'm going to explain something" He asked "Sure, Ok!" Ligaya said in her usually happy manner.

As they walked home from Padlock High school. "MOM _Bumalik na ako_!" Ligaya shouted(MOM I'm back!). "Oh Hi! you must be Ligaya's friend Grover! Come in Come in."

"Thanks " Grover replied. The house is not relatively big but enough for her family. Her family all had brown-ish black hair and brown eyes but only she had brown-ish black hair and sea green eyes.

"Mrs. Reyes I think It's time to tell her." Grover said. "Oh, Now?" Mrs. Reyes said "Yes now." Grover replied. Ligaya looked at the two confused what are they keeping from her?

"_Anak_, your father was not a regular man." Mrs. Reyes stated (Daughter/Son) "He was a god" "God,God? or Myth god?" Ligaya said "Greek Myth god _Anak_" Mrs. Reyes replied

"When I met your father _lasing ako _(I was drunk), I just broke up with my boyfriend and want to go out your father found me in the streets and took me back home then stuff happened,

A few days after I found out I was pregnant he came to the apartment and explained who he really was. I was shocked I had a little baby demigod inside of me.

He told me _kapag_ (if) you ever had a satyr fallowing you or any monsters trying to hunt you I would quickly send you to Camp Half-Blood." Mrs. Reyes explained for a while.

Ligaya looked at her in shocked "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Grover replied " If you knew you would be easily found by monsters." "Now hurry and pack we will never know when a monster is coming." Grover continued. I sat there in shock "Mom,Who's my Greek god parent?" "It's for me to know and you to find out." Mrs. Reyes replied, Ligaya rolled her eyes her mother loves making her guess.

Ligaya sighed as she went upstairs to pack. She got a big, red and blue backpack bag from her closet and filled it with the things she need _Jeans, Shirts, Underwear, Oreos,_ _What else do I need? Oh yeah..._ As Ligaya tossed stuff in there Grover suddenly ran in her room.

"Ligaya, Quick! There's a monster only ten blocks away we better get out!" "Wait just a second!'" She said as she zipped her backpack. "Lets' go!" Ligaya screamed as she put on her backpack and ran out the door. "Bye MOM!"

On the way to Camp Half-Blood he abandoned his crutches and kicked of his blushed for a while before realizing he had goat legs. Suddenly Ligaya heard a large bark. She turned around an saw a large dog black as night with blood red streaks in it's fur.(My Version of a Hell Hound) "Shit!" Ligaya shouted.

_It's okay where near the camp._She thought as she saw a sigh that said Camp Half-Blood in Greek She ran faster and faster only to be 6 feet away from Grover apparently grover slowed down of tiredness and the Hell Hound bit on his torso.

"GROVER!" Then the world went white and she heard ringing . Something Amazing happened she summoned water from God knows where and made it into two solid fist. The first one punched it in the gut and it dropped Grover the second one grabbed Grover and placed him near her.

The two fist keep beating the hell out of the hound (Get it? HELL Hound?) Some of the campers ran towards them amazed at what they saw. A teenage girl no older than 16 controlling two large fist which was apparently made from water punching a grown hellhound. They realized that Grover was hurt.

The Apollo campers in the group carried over Grover to the Camp's Infirmary. A camper threw a Celestrial Bronze knife at the hell hound who was already weak from the beatings turned into golden dust. Ligaya's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

**Thanks For reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Tour of the Camp

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

Ligaya was having the worse migraine she had her entire life.

As she sat up, holding her head, she saw blurry figure. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood my dear." as her eyes adjusted she realized that the one speaking to her is a guy in a wheel chair. "Who are you?" She manage to say. "I'm the Camp's director Chiron." Ligaya jumped from bed and scrambled to him. "Nice to meet you! My name is Ligaya Reyes" she said bowing 'Crap I'm watching to much anime these days' she thought.

Chiron laughed "Nice to meet you to. Do you know Greek mythology?" "If you're going to say my father was a Greek God I already know that Mr. Chiron. Wait, Where's Grover?" "Don't worry, He's resting in a bed a few curtains to the left. Let me give you a tour around camp half blood." After he finished his sentence he stood up. What's weird is he has a lower body of a horse and an upper body of a regular man.

Ligaya's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. "That is the expression of most new campers. Anyway I am a Centaur" " A Senador?" "No a Centaur." "Senator?" "Centaur." "Cenataur?"

"Chiron, I brought you the report you wanted." A teenage girl walked in cutting Chiron off. She had Curly Blond hair and stormy grey eyes. "Thank you Annabeth." 'Annabeth, that's her name? Creepy it sounds like Annabelle' Ligaya thought.

"Chiron, Who is this?" Annabeth ask eyeing Ligaya. "Annabeth meet Ligaya, Ligaya meet Annabeth" Chiron introduced "Hi! Your name sounds like Annabelle." Annabeth clearly looked offended "Excuse me?" "Anyway Annabeth can you take Miss Ligaya on a tour?" Chiron said before Annabeth could say any more."Sure Chiron. Follow me, Ligaya." Annabeth replied.

As we walked I saw a bunch of campers that were training then we stopped near a stable. "Here are the stables where we keep the pegasi." "That's AMAZING!" Ligaya screamed as she ran over to the pegasi. As Ligaya was going to a pure black pegasus, she accidentally ran in to someone. He has jet black hair and sea green eyes like Ligaya's. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" The guy said "Mhmm." Ligaya replied still looking at the pegasus. "Ligaya, Percy, Are you guys okay? Don't go and run of like that!"

"Ligaya? What kind of name- " Percy asked but he didn't finish because your already next to the pegasus. "Wow the wings are like legit!" Ligaya stated "No shit Sherlock" the pegasus said "BlackJack be nice!" Percy said "Oh cool! they talk to?" Annabeth and Percy stared at Ligaya for a second "What did I say?" Ligaya said curiously "Nothing, The thing is only children of Poseidon can understand horse." Annabeth said.

"Talaga!? So are you a child of Poseidon?" Ligaya said while looking at Percy. "Yeah, What does Talaga mean?" "It means 'really' Anyways, Can we talk to fish to? and control water?" "Yes and Yes" Annabeth replied for Percy. "Hey? Forgetting about someone?" BlackJack said. "Of course not BlackJack can I call you Blackie?" "What? why-" Black Jack started "Let's continue with our tour Annabeth." Ligaya chirped. "Hey Ligaya I'm not done-" "Let's go! Percy do you want to come with us?" "Sure I'm done with stable duty."

As they walked, Ligaya was suspiciously humming something like Dora's Vamos song. "And this is the Wall. This is where we train climbing up a wall while dodging obstacles of course." Annabeth explained as she pointed to a large wall that full of the said obstacles. Then they went along to cabins in a shape I can't describe. "These are the cabins." Percy explained "Why are there so many?" Ligaya asked. "Ever since the second Titan and Giant war, Percy and Jason promised that they will build more cabins for the other gods and goddess."

Then somebody shouted "STOLL! GIVE BACK MY SEEDS!". Two guys suddenly ran past Ligaya as they're being chased by a girl holding a shovel. "Let's continue on with the tour Ligaya." Annabeth said while gently pushing Ligaya as the girl almost bumped into them. They continued to walked and evrey once in a while Annabeth or Percy would explain what the landmark is.

"Now we're done with the tour let's take you to the Hermes cabin that is where you'll be staying before you get claimed." Percy said. Then Annabeth asked "Percy can you take her there? I'm going to help Malcom with something." "Sure. Annabeth" "Thanks." Annabeth said before kissing his cheek. "Bye Annabeth!" Ligaya waved "Bye Ligaya" Annabeth waved back. "Can I ask you something?" Percy asked "What?" Ligaya replied. "Why is your name Ligaya?" Percy asked. Ligaya smiled and said "In Filipino it means happiness." "Come on let's go to the Hermes cabin." Percy said

Then they where at the front of the Hermes cabin and Percy knocked on the door. "Hey Travis, Connor are there?" Percy said. Then the door opened slightly "Is Katie near?" Travis asked "No Travis, she isn't here. New Camper" the door suddenly opened wide showing quite a few people. Somebody said from the back "Regular or undetermined?" "Undetermined." Percy said. "Hi What's your name?" " My name's Ligaya." "Okay Ligaya there's a bed roll for you over there." Connor said while pointing to a space near the wall.

Then Night came and it was time for dinner. As Ligaya sat with the Heremes kids and the undetermined a symbol appeared on her head. Chiron stood up and said "All Hail daughter of Poseidon god of the seas bringer of earthquakes and father of horses"

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. AN

**I won't make any more chapters of this story.  
But you can adopt it if you want to.**


End file.
